Shattered Memories
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Kira and Athrun are finally married and have twins but what if Athrun got into an accident that made him lose his memories. Will Kira be able to handle these sudden turn of events? Will Kira and Athrun still have their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's the sequel.

* * *

"Come on don't give me that face…it'll just be a while." 

"But…our ba-"

"Don't worry after this little business trip is over we'll be together again. So just wait for me." Athrun said to Kira who was persuading him to just postpone his trip so he could spend more time with her and their twins.

Kira was still reluctant for Athrun to go. "But can't you-" Kira never had a chance to finish what she was saying since Athrun pulled Kira close to him and gave her a deep kiss on her neck. She snaked his hands on the back of his neck and if it lasted a bit longer Kira might've moaned out his name but she didn't because Athrun pulled back. She was sort of disappointed that the kiss was shorter than the others. Athrun noticed this and smirked a bit.

"I'll be back before that disappears." Athrun said referring to the hickey that he gave Kira's neck. Kira blushed a bit.

"I'll wait for you." Kira said then gave Athrun a quick peck on the lips. Athrun wanted the kiss to be longer but if it was he would've missed the plane that would take him to place where he'd make a deal with some company.

Athrun walked away as soon as he heard his plane was about to take off. He was already walking but stopped midway and waved Kira goodbye. She waved back at Athrun her ring glimmering in the sun.

888888888888888888

Fast forward to 3 days

888888888888888888

Kira woke up from her peaceful slumber by the sound of crying. She wiped the sleep away from her eyes and realized that it was her twins that were crying. 'If Athrun gets here I'll make sure he's going to take care of the babies from now on.' Kira thought. She and Athrun had just been married for a year and Kira gave birth to twins 9 months after. Their twins were already 7 months old and Kira was just glad that she didn't need to breast feed them anymore since the twins were reluctant to let go sometimes.

Kira opened the door that connected her room to the twin's room and she found them there crying. She grabbed two bottles on the table since she was sure both of the twins were awake. She reached the crib and carried one of the twins to give her the bottle since carrying two babies isn't an easy thing to do. After she finished feeding them she placed them back on the crib. Kira studied her twins for a while. One was a girl and one was a boy. The girl had Athrun's eyes and the boy somehow had Cagalli's eyes. Kira laughed at this since she was thinking that her son might be a boy version of Cagalli when he grows up then Kira looked at her daughter. She stared at her for a while, her daughter reminded her of Athrun. 'Athrun.' Kira thought 'It's only been 3 days and I miss him so much already.' Kira watched as her twins had trouble falling asleep. She hummed them a melody and she stopped when they fell asleep. Kira was about to go to sleep as well when the phone rang. She wondered who would be calling at 3 in the morning.

Kira picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Did you miss me?" A voice said on the other line and Kira's eyes widened.

"Athrun?"

"Yeah, I'm back and I miss you." Athrun said on the other line.

"I miss you too but when did you get back?" Kira asked Athrun.

"Just now I'll probably be there in the morning."

"Liar." Kira suddenly said.

"What?"

"The hickey…you said you'd be back before it disappears…" Athrun realized what Kira was talking about and laughed.

"Sorry but at least I came earlier than planned and I promise I'll be there in the morning." Athrun said.

"Alright, love you." Kira said.

"I love you more." Athrun replied making Kira giggle then they said goodbye and Kira put the phone back in the receiver.

88888888888888888888888888888

Fast Forward to about 6 hours later

88888888888888888888888888888

"Why isn't he here yet?" Kira said pacing the floor. She had been expecting Athrun to arrive at six and it's already nine in the morning. She had cleaned the whole house especially their bedroom and made sure the twins were going to be quiet for a long time since Kira was going to give Athrun what he missed these past 3 days without her. 'To think that I wore that lacy lingerie he bought for me and he just comes late…' Kira thought but was snapped back to reality when the phone rang. She expected it to be Athrun but it wasn't him instead it was Lacus. Her voice was far from normal and it seemed like she was panicking and something bad happened.

"Lacus what's wrong?"

"Kira quick turn on your TV and watch the news." Lacus said since she knew Kira doesn't bother to watch the morning news.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Lacus almost screamed.

"Okay, okay I'll turn it on geez." When Kira turned on their TV she could feel her heart being torn apart.

* * *

"This is Timmy Turner (A/N: sorry couldn't think of any other name for some random reporter.) from Fairly Odd News reporting that a car that was owned by Mr. Athrun Zala crashed into some drunk driver's truck and exploded last night around 4. We give you Cosmo to tell us further details." 

"Thanks Timmy now as you can see the car crash was really bad the drunk driver that goes by the weird name Sponge Bob Squarepants is dead but we have yet to find Mr. Zala's body anywhere." Cosmo said finishing the report.

* * *

"No…no…no…this can't be happening…he said he was coming back…HE SAID HE WAS COMING BACK!!" Kira screamed at the phone. Lacus flinched at the other side she never seen Kira scream like that. 

"Listen…I'm sorry but we probably just have to accept the fact that Athrun's de-"

"NO!" Kira cut Lacus off "This is all just a dream…Athrun's going to come back. He's going to knock on the door and say 'Sorry I'm late Kira.' he will…he will…"

* * *

"He will…he will…huh?" Kira woke up and found herself murmuring in her sleep. She had that nightmare again. It's been two years and those events still wouldn't stop haunting Kira. She looked at her clock 3:00 a.m. flashed before her eyes. 3:00 a.m.… the same time that Athrun last called her. Kira felt something squeeze her heart and her eyes failed to stop the tears that wanted to go out. She put her hand on her chest hoping that would somehow make the pain she's feeling for the past 2 years go away. While Kira was crying her eyes managed to look at a picture of her and Athrun when they were younger and before she completely broke down in to tears, she whispered "Liar."

* * *

A/N: Well finally posted the sequel but I can't seem to write long chapters these days. So sorry if you expected the first chapter of the sequel to be long and this'll probably take long to update since I've got exams and I have to watch Read or Die and play Super Robot Taisen OG2 again. I might probably update faster if people would write more Elfen lied stories…it's annoying that there aren't that many fics for EL and most of them aren't even KoutaxLucy. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Better update while I still have a chance…

It was early morning and the sun was beginning to rise. During this time Kira was already awake but she didn't get out of her bed yet. She just woke up from her nightmare again, nightmares about Athrun that won't stop haunting her. It's been two years already but the memory about Athrun was still on her mind. Kira got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath. Kira finished and started going downstairs to try and make breakfast for her twins.

"Mama!" Kira turned around to see who called her. A small smile escaped her lips when she saw her daughter Himeno running towards her. Kira kneeled down so she could reach her daughter's level. She patted her on the head before asking her something.

"What is it Himeno?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Hayade won't wake up yet. We're going to be late for preschool." Kira giggled since she remembered Himeno's first time going to preschool. She didn't want to go at first so Kira had to promise her that she'd give her ice cream every time she's a good girl at preschool.

"Don't worry about him. I'll wake him up." Kira assured Himeno.

"Okay mommy."

"Good now I'll go make breakfast and you get ready for preschool."

Kira went upstairs to Hayade and Himeno's room. She opened the door and saw Hayade still lying in bed. She got closer so she could see her son. Kira looked at Hayade again 'He must've got the blue hair from Athrun.' Kira thought smiling.

"Mom…" Hayade suddenly said surprising Kira since she thought she he was asleep.

"Looks like you're awake." Kira said ruffling his hair.

There was a tint of red on Hayade's cheek that Kira didn't notice. "Mom…I don't feel…so good." Hayade said to Kira making her worry. She studied her son so she could find out what's wrong then she saw Hayade's cheeks were red. She placed a hand on his head and almost instantly Kira knew what was wrong with Hayade.

"Looks like you've got a fever." Kira said.

"Do I have to go to preschool?"

"No, looks like Himeno is going alone this time." Hayade smiled. He didn't like preschool that much.

"Can Shinn come over to play with me today?" Hayade asked hopefully surprising Kira since she didn't realize how fond her twins were of Shinn just until now.

"You know Himeno will be jealous of you." Kira joked. Hayade smiled at his mom then coughed. "I'll try to call Shinn. In the meantime I'll go get you some medicine."

"Ok mom."

* * *

Somewhere in town…

"You sure you wanna work at the restaurant I work at?" A girl with sapphire hair asked a boy that was getting ready to go out of the house.

"Well yeah…I do since it's the least I can do for you and I don't want to be a burden or anything." The boy replied.

"It's been two years since I found you and we still don't have any problems on the rent now do we?" The girl replied smiling.

"But I still want to help out." The boy insisted.

"Fine but you better not get me in trouble Athrun." The girl said to Athrun.

"Ok Aya." Athrun replied.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Kira said to Shinn as soon as she opened the door.

"No problem." Shinn replied. "So Hayade's sick?" Kira nodded. "Is he up in his room?"

"Yeah but he's sleeping already."

"So…can I come in?" Shinn asked since he was standing outside for a while now.

"Oh…sorry about that." Kira said quickly then moved aside to let Shinn enter. Kira led Shinn to their living room and sat on a couch. She made a gesture to Shinn to sit next to her. "Is it alright if you wait until Hayade wakes up?" Kira asked.

"I don't mind but you have to keep me company until then or I might just end up falling asleep as well." Shinn joked.

"And knowing how you sleep…" Kira joked back making Shinn sweatdrop.

"I never snore that loud!" Shinn replied.

Kira giggled "I never said anything about your snoring, did I?" she said making Shinn blush. Kira giggled harder when she noticed how red Shinn's face was. She didn't notice that Shinn was staring intently at her.

Shinn's POV

Kira you're so strong…even after all you've been through you still manage to smile. But you don't let anyone else know how you're really feeling. You keep saying that you're alright but are you really? I know you won't let us see the tears you cry behind those amethyst eyes of yours since you don't want us to worry about you. But you're just going to hurt the ones who care for you the most if you keep trying not to cry.

"Shinn? Hey Shinn…are you okay?" Huh? Oh it's Kira asking me if I'm okay…I must've gotten so lost in my thoughts…Kira I think I should be the one asking you if you're okay. "Why is that?" Wha? Did I say that out aloud? Better think of something to say…

"B-because…you look sick…are you feeling okay?" I hope she believes this…

"I don't think I'm sick." Thank god she believed it. Maybe I shouldn't have asked Kira to keep me company…but it would be rude to just tell her that I want to be left alone in her house. Then all of a sudden my stomach growled. I think Kira heard it since there was this silence between us after my stomach made that noise.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Kira said as she began to stand up I quickly grabbed her hand because I didn't want to trouble her by giving me some food. When she felt my hand touch hers, her expression suddenly changed. Kira looked frightened for a moment. I mentally smacked myself since I knew why she was frightened. Kira still hasn't forgotten what I did to her. I might have patched things up with her but she still gets afraid whenever I touch her. I know it's my fault that we can't go back to the way we were before but sometimes I wish things were like before. I realized I was still touching Kira's hand so I let it go.

"Sorry I guess I forgot you don't like being touched by me." I said to Kira and she seemed to calm down. I was turning away to let her get the food she was going to give me when her hand shot up and grabbed mine.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I know you've tried so hard to make up for what you did and all I'm doing is making you feel bad by being scared whenever you touch me so-" I cut Kira off.

"It's okay…I'm sure if it was any other girl she would've had me killed in a heartbeat so I'm just glad that I'm able to talk to you like this." I said gently taking Kira's hand away from mine.

"Shinn…I'm also glad that I'm able to talk to you like this…but I won't forgive you for what you've done to me but I still want things between us to stay like this." I felt a little hurt that Kira said she couldn't forgive for that but I wasn't expecting she'd forgive me…I was only hoping that she could forgive me. I'm such an idiot for getting my hopes up. Silence was falling on Kira and me once again and the atmosphere is starting to get really awkward. I hope Hayade wakes up soon.

* * *

Somewhere in town again…

"You're looking at that ring again…" Aya said to Athrun as she entered his room since Athrun was lying down on the bed with his right (A/N: That's were married couples put their rings right?) raised since his ring was there. Athrun stared at his ring very intently that he didn't hear Aya's voice nor did he notice that she was already in his bed also staring at his ring. "You know it looks like a wedding ring…an expensive one at that." Athrun was startled for a moment since he didn't realize Aya was so close to him.

"Don't startle me like that and I don't know about it being a wedding ring but you may be right about it being expensive." Athrun said looking back at his ring.

"Then you must be rich if you're able to buy something like that. Why don't you just sell it and give me the money so we can call it even and you don't have to work anymore." Aya joked.

"Very funny. Even if it is expensive I won't sell it even if my life depended on it." Athrun replied finally looking at Aya.

"Oh? Why is that?" Aya put on a curious look while looking at the piece of jewelry that was embedded on the ring. Subconsciously she wondered how that ring would look on her if she tried it on but she soon shook those thoughts away. 'It look's like a ring for guys anyway.'

"Because I just have this feeling that this ring is important not just to me but also to someone else that's why I won't lose this ring no matter what." Athrun said which made Aya grin.

"Maybe you really are married and you're filthy rich so that means...if you ever get your memories back…I can make you pay for all the money I spent on buying clothes for you and giving you food and taking care of you when I found you. Just think of how many stuff I can buy at the mall with the money you're giving me. Maybe I can even buy a car…" Aya was in her own world and Athrun sighed.

"There are times that I think she's only keeping me here because of the possibility that I'm filthy rich." Athrun said to himself then he looked at his ring again. Athrun got out of his bed and started walking towards a table with some stuff on it. Athrun then took of his ring and Aya came up from behind him.

"Did you finally decide to sell that ring?" Aya asked with hope in her eyes.

"No." Athrun replied while searching for something in the table.

"Then why'd you take it off?" Aya asked wondering if there was anyway she could persuade Athrun to sell the ring and give her the money. 'Even if he won't do that ever…a girl can dream right?'

"Like you said this looks like a wedding ring and I don't really remember anything about me so I think it'd be better if I-" Athrun was cut off by Aya.

"Sell it and give me the money?" She continued hoping that Athrun would agree but he just glared at her and continued what he was about to say.

"Take it off for a while until I find out more about my past besides people might really think I'm married which I'm not sure if I am." Athrun said seriously which also made Aya have a serious face.

"And when you remember who you really are I'm going to be alone again…" She said looking away at Athrun's eyes.

"Aya…" Athrun placed his hand on her face making her look at him. He gazed passionately in her eyes and gave her a look that he won't hurt her. Athrun's gaze made Aya burst out laughing. Athrun was surprised and confused why Aya was laughing though he had an idea why.

Aya had a hard time controlling herself from laughing that she fell down to the floor. She was holding her stomach Athrun watched her with a face that said 'I'm just an idiot who fell for another one of her jokes.' When Aya managed to stop laughing she had a seductive look on her face.

"I never knew you thought of me that way, Athrun. But alas, I can't return your feelings for my one and only true love is money. Oh woe is me who is so beautiful that guys just fall in love with me on first sight."

"You wish…" Athrun said under his breath. He ignored Aya and her ramblings on how she stole his heart. He finally found what he was looking for and he took his ring and put a string of metal that was on necklaces inside the ring and he tied it around his neck. When he turned around Aya stopped spouting nonsense and gave him a weird look.

"So that's your plan for the ring making it into a necklace?" Aya said in a fake annoyed voice while Athrun shoved the ring inside his shirt.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Athrun asked.

"It suits you but it would've been better if you sold it and gave me the money." Athrun sighed again.

'When will she ever stop thinking about money?' Athrun thought.

* * *

A/N: I'm ending it here and if anyone wonders how Athrun knows his name…it's because it's the only thing he remembers about him. I'm pretty sure that I don't need to tell you guys that Aya is just an expendable OC that I made to make the story progress. I have no intention of making her a Mary Sue so tell me if I'm making her seem like one. I'm just trying to make her an ordinary girl that's extremely obsessed about…money. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for coming. Hayade really enjoyed playing with you today." Kira said to Shinn as they were going down the stairs since Shinn was already going to leave. As they were leaving Shinn couldn't help but feel nervous. He wanted to ask Kira something but he didn't know what her answer would be. As Shinn was trying to think of the right words to say to Kira, she noticed that he was deep in thought and wondered what he was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" Kira asked when they reached the door. Shinn blushed a bit but tried to hide it from Kira. He stammered for a moment before finally telling Kira clearly what he was about to ask.

"There's this new sea-side restaurant called Platinum in town. The restaurant's really popular and the view there is good since it's next to the beach I was wondering if you could go there with me." Shinn said trying to keep himself from blushing.

"So have you been there?" Kira asked and Shinn shook his head. Kira thought for a moment if she could go then she asked Shinn something. "Can I bring Hayade and Himeno with me?" Shinn smiled sheepishly.

"Well for some reason they don't allow kids inside." Shinn said which made Kira curious.

"Why is that?" She asked while tilting her head, which made Shinn think she looked irresistibly cute. This time he couldn't hide his blush anymore. He was grateful that Kira seemed to be oblivious to it.

"I don't know…so will you come with me." Kira put her finger on her chin to make it seem like she was thinking. After she finished thinking she looked at Shinn and smiled.

"Sure…as long as you're paying. So when will we go there?" Kira asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Shinn suggested to which Kira agreed.

The next day…

"Athrun if ever we're going to have a baby would you like it to be a boy or a girl." A girl asked Athrun. Athrun tried to answer but someone answered for him he was surprised that that someone has the same voice as him. He was even more surprised when the girl called him Athrun.

"I don't know…I guess whatever you want is fine, though I doubt that you could choose the gender of your baby." The voice that sounded like Athrun's said.

"How many babies would you like?" The girl's voice asked again. Athrun heard his voice chuckle before answering.

"I'm satisfied even if we don't have babies." Athrun could feel the girl pout and he wondered where he was. He was just in someplace dark and all he could hear are the voices of those two talking.

"Be serious." He heard the girl talk again.

"One is enough for me." He heard his voice say again.

"But what if I'm having twins?" The girl asked again.

"It's okay if you're having twins." His voice said again.

"I love you Athrun." The girl's voice said.

"I love you Ki-" Athrun never heard the rest of what the voice was going to say since he heard his alarm clock ring. He was getting up to stop his alarm clock from ringing when he felt his face bump into something soft. He opened his eyes to see what he bumped at and his blood immediately ran cold.

"G-good morning Aya…" He said nervously. Aya didn't respond and Athrun saw her eye twitching and he gulped. After a few moments that seemed like eternity Aya finally spoke her voice low and dangerous.

"Athrun…you…" A vein pooped in Aya's head and she raised her hand and clenched it into a fist. Athrun quickly tried to explain the situation before something bad happens to him.

"Aya it's an accident, I didn't mean to!" Too late. Aya didn't believe Athrun. She spoke trying to sound calm but rage was clearly evident in her voice.

"An accident? If it's an 'accident' like you say it is…WHY IS YOUR FACE STILL IN MY CHEST!?!?" Aya screamed as she slapped Athrun leaving a very red mark on his face. Athrun was knocked down on the bed because of the impact. He sat up on the bed touching the spot where she hit his cheek and then winced at the pain.

"You didn't have to slap me that hard!" Athrun yelled. Aya crossed her arms below her chest and gave a huff which annoyed Athrun.

"You deserve it for being a pervert." She said to Athrun as if it really was his fault.

'She's so bull-headed but I better not tell that to her.' Athrun thought. "Well if your chest wasn't so big this wouldn't have-ouch!" Aya gave Athrun an axe-kick because of his comment.

"Stupid pervert…my breasts aren't that big." Aya mumbled to herself while storming out of Athrun's room leaving him alone to take care of his injuries.

"Ow…she didn't have to hit me that hard…" As Athrun stood up he looked up at his alarm clock. 'Nine o'clock…I guess I better get ready since today is the day I'll work at Platinum. I don't want to be late at my first day.' Athrun thought as he grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. 'What was that dream? It seemed different from the others I've been having. Who was the girl that I was talking to anyway? If only that dream was clearer…I might've found some answers regarding my past…" Athrun ignored the cold water that hit his skin and thought for a bit more. When he finished showering he put his clothes and went down only to see Aya ready to go.

"Hurry up and let's go." Aya said grabbing some toast and already going out of the door. Athrun also grabbed some toast and followed Aya. He knew they were going to eat on the way. While walking to Platinum Athrun noticed that Aya stayed quiet and didn't talk to him. He wondered if the reason she was like this right now had something to do with what happened this morning. He sighed, it really was an accident but was she doing getting so close to him in his sleep anyway?

"Aya…about this morning…I-" Athrun tried to apologize but was cut off by Aya.

"Never mind that now. Did you find out anything from your past? You were having a dream about it right?" She asked and Athrun was surprised for a moment Aya looked at him then continued. "I was going to wake you up but I heard you talking in your sleep. I thought you were having a dream about yourself."

"I did have a dream about myself but I didn't find out much except that I might have a girlfriend." Aya now looked at him as they were walking urging him to continue. "We were talking about babies." Aya blushed a bit. "She was asked me what if we had twins and before that she asked me how many babies I would like." Aya then gave Athrun a serious look.

"You know I really think you are married. I don't think any girl would talk about making babies if she wasn't planning on getting married." Athrun looked away not knowing what to say. He didn't want to think about it but what if he really was married? And what if he met his wife? He didn't know what to do if that did happen and he hoped that wouldn't happen for a while since he wasn't sure if he would still feel the same towards his wife. He didn't want to hurt her. "We're almost there." Aya's voice brought Athrun out of his thoughts. Aya stared at him and emerald met emerald.

"W-what?" Athrun asked. Aya went closer to him and Athrun blushed a bit.

"Are you worried that you may be a husband?" Aya asked suddenly which surprised Athrun. He nodded and Aya smiled. "Well don't. You're just wasting your time worrying about things like that. If you're afraid that you would someday meet your wife…we'll deal with it when the time comes but until then be happy and don't worry everything's going to be alright." Athrun smiled and pulled Aya into a hug. "A-Athrun! W-what are you doing? People might think we're-" Athrun ignored her though and hugged her tighter.

"Thanks Aya, I needed that. You're a good friend." Aya smiled and returned the hug.

"Thanks, Athrun. You're a good friend too." Aya said to Athrun. She relaxed into the friendly hug until Athrun tightened the hug again. "Athrun…let…go…I can't…breathe." She said making Athrun let go of her. He looked embarrassed. He said a quick 'sorry' while Aya tried to catch her breath.

"Now let's go to work." Athrun said feeling a lot better making Aya smile since she helped Athrun fell better.

"Yeah, let's go." Then they turned a corner and went inside Platinum.

At Kira's house…

"Mom…can't we go with you?" Himeno whined. Kira laughed at her daughter's stubbornness.

"No you can't come with us since Platinum doesn't allow little kids." Kira said which made Hayade pout. Kira laughed again and patted Hayade's hair. "Don't make that face...I really would take you with me if I could but just be good while I'm away ok?" Kira asked her twins and they nodded. "Thanks for agreeing to take care of them Lacus."

"No problem. It's not everyday I get to spend time with the twins." Lacus said with a smile.

"Be good kids okay?" Kira said as she kissed her twins on the cheek. Then she went to the car where Shinn was already waiting. Platinum…Kira didn't know why but she felt…excited to go there.

* * *

A/N: Well...nothing important happened in this chapter. So will Kira and Athrun finally meet again? I'm not gonna tell so read the next chapter to find out. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Athrun go talk to the boss while I change to my uniform." Aya said to a certain emerald eyed boy who was having a hard time closing his eyes. Aya smirked how she loved to tease Athrun. "If you're getting hot right now just wait 'till you see what I'm wearing…" she smiled evilly then continued to tell details to Athrun who can't seem to stop blushing "It reveals just as much skin if not more than what they're wearing." Aya smiled she swore Athrun almost got a nosebleed. "See ya! And don't drool too much since you're the one who's going to clean that up."

Now Athrun knows why Platinum didn't allow kids, ALL the waitresses are wearing bunny suits! He quickly went to the boss' room to apply. 'Why didn't she tell me? Damn it. People are going to think that I'm a pervert.' Athrun thought to himself. He knocked on the door and opened it. He was relieved to see that the boss was a guy. "Umm…I'm Athrun and I'm here to apply for a job." Athrun said nervously to the blonde haired man.

"No need to be nervous. I heard about you from Aya. You were bugging her just to let you work here, eh? I wouldn't blame ya since it IS every guy's dream to work here." Athrun's new boss said in an easy-going manner which made the nervousness go away from Athrun. He eyed Athrun for a bit. "Alright, call me Mu and starting today you're working here!" Mu suddenly said. "You can ask Aya where to get a uniform since you already know her." Athrun nodded.

Athrun left the room and decided not to concentrate too much on the girls. He searched for Aya so he could ask her where she could get her uniform. While he searched for his friend he noticed that most of the customers were guys and the reason was obvious to him. He turned around only to see a girl picking up some plates on a table. He was about to ask her if she knew where Aya is until she bent down. Athrun stopped for a while. 'I shouldn't be doing this…no this is wrong…' He tried to turn around and leave when the girl's but wiggled he didn't fail to notice it and he turned around again. 'Well…maybe for five minutes…' He watched as the girl's but wiggled and wiggled as she picked up the plates on the table.

"Would you stop drooling already? I'm not sure if we have enough wet floor signs to place on the spots where you drool." A voice broke Athrun's fantasies of the girl he was checking out. He twitched his eyes in annoyance. He knew too well whose voice that belong to, the voice that always broke his wildest fantasies. He turned around only to have his mouth fall on the floor and have his nose bleed. The girl in front of him couldn't be Aya. It just couldn't. Athrun stared at her long aqua hair that hung loose. This was the first time he saw her untie her hair then he looked at her long legs. The perverted side of him wanted to lick them. Then he looked at her body, he screamed in joy in his head at how ample her body was in the areas that drove men crazy. He was drooling like a dog and Aya was the one holding the bone.

"Here." Aya threw something to Athrun which brought him out of his fantasies again. The blue haired boy looked at what his friend threw to him then looked at her. "It's your uniform. Wear it and go clean the toilets." Athrun frowned he was about to protest but Aya's glare made him not to. "We may wear bunny suits but we have our dignity. So don't even try to flirt with the girls here." Aya told him strictly.

"But I'm not-" Athrun tried to defend himself he was caught red-handed.

"Even boss treats us with respect. So if you can't walk around without trying to imagine us naked then you might as well quit." Athrun knew she was right. He felt bad that he acted like a dog that would've jumped if one of the girls wearing bunny suits said so. He wanted to apologize but something was stopping him from doing so. He wondered what it was. It was almost on the tip of his tongue but why can't he seem to get what it was? "Hurry up and clean the toilets!" Aya said in a commanding voice that's a little less than a scream. Then it hit Athrun.

"Why are YOU ordering me around?" Athrun said and as soon as he said that Aya smacked him on the head. Athrun rubbed the part of his head where Aya had hit it. He glared at her and she glared back. There was silence between them before she spoke.

"Idiot. I CAN and WILL order you around because I manage the waitresses here so it's my responsibility to keep them from being corrupted by your dirty perverted thoughts." She said while Athrun couldn't believe what he was hearing. He has to take orders from Aya? "What are you waiting for? Get changed and clean the toilets in that bathroom." A vein popped in Athrun's head he was about to argue with Aya until he remembered he was doing this to help her make money. He controlled himself from saying something stupid and tried to apologize to Aya.

"Shut up! I'll get changed and clean the toilets." Athrun said in an angry tone then his voice softened up. "And sorry about the way I acted." Aya's softened at Athrun. She really liked it when she makes Athrun fill up with guilt. Athrun looked away a bit trying to hide his blush because he was embarrassed at how he acted.

"Hey do you…" Aya had some trouble saying what she was about to say. Athrun looked at her and she felt happy that the way he was looking at her was the way he always looked at her and not the way he looked at her earlier. She didn't want Athrun to look at her like she was a…thing. No girl wanted a guy to look at her that way. "Do you want me to help you clean the toilets?" Athrun blushed as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth. "What?" She asked a bit annoyed. She didn't get why Athrun blushed. "Do you want me to help or not?"

"Well it's just because…what would people think if they saw a girl and a boy in a bathroom…together?" Aya smirked at Athrun's uneasiness. He still had a dirty mind and she was certain that was never going to change. She was about to smack him again for thinking dirty thoughts about her until she had an idea.

"What's wrong with that? We're not doing anything bad…unless of course you want to." Aya said then she moved closer to him and placed her thigh on his waist making sure to put just the right amount of pleasure. As Athrun stood frozen she encircled her arms around his neck. "So…Athrun what's it going to be? Do you want me to help or not?" As she said this her breath went to Athrun's neck and he gulped. Aya smirked; he was so fun to tease. She pressed her body closer to him making her chest collide with his. The touch was enough to make Athrun's nose bleed and he fell unconscious. Aya looked surprised.

"Guess he can't take too much of a good thing." Aya said to herself then she looked around if anyone was watching then reached down to Athrun's pants. "Sorry Athrun you snooze, you lose." She took Athrun's wallet and took some money then placed the wallet back where it belongs.

* * *

"I think I know the reason why they don't allow kids now, ehehehe." Shinn said in a sheepish tone. Kira looked at him accusingly wondering if he was telling the truth or not. Shinn took in the sight of the restaurant before him and he was amazed. The restaurant looked good on the inside even without the bunny girls. The walls were covered with very expensive wallpaper and the floor was spotless. The tables were circular and the chairs matched the color of the tables: green. Shinn looked only to find out that she was also amazed at the restaurant.

Kira caught Shinn's stare "I guess we should find an empty table and order some food." Shinn nodded and led her to an empty table. After they got seated Kira looked around and felt uncomfortable. Shinn noticed this and asked why "Well…it's because almost all of the people here are men." Shinn looked around and was a bit surprised to find out that Kira was right.

"With the waitresses here it's no surprise why all the people here are mostly men. But there are some girls here aside from the waitresses." Shinn said to Kira but she still felt a little bit uneasy. "If you feel really uncomfortable we can just go to another restaurant." Shinn offered but Kira refused.

"No it's alright. I think I can stay here." Kira said and Shinn nodded. Kira looked around to find a waitress she can call to give them the menu but she felt weird having a girl in a bunny suit give them the menu. So she looked at Shinn was enjoying staring at one waitress entertaining another person's orders. She gave him a sly smile before deciding to break him out of his fantasies. "I see we're already enjoying ourselves here." Shinn blushed and tried to explain but Kira cut him off "It's alright and since you're already feeling comfortable here…you can call a waitress to give us the menu." Shinn gulped. He was going to call a waitress? He looked at Kira to see if she was sure she wanted him to do it. She nodded her head and he reluctantly summoned a waitress.

A waitress noticed Shinn and proceeded to the table they were sitting at. Shinn gulped at the waitress that was approaching him and Kira. When the waitress reached she cheerfully greeted Shinn and Kira. "Hi! Welcome to Platinum where the waitresses here cater your every need. What can I do for you?" Shinn looked stunned for a moment. He knew what the waitress meant but why did her line sounded so…wrong? Shinn shook the thoughts out of his head and he was surprised to see the waitress sitting on his lap.

"W-what are you doing in my lap!?" Shinn almost screamed. The bunny girl just smiled and told him to tell her what he needed. "Get off of my lap first!" the bunny girl shook her head.

"Sorry but it's this restaurant's policy to sit on the customer's lap while taking orders." The bunny girl said and Shinn panicked. It's not like he wasn't enjoying the waitress sitting on his lap. Hell, he enjoyed it but Kira and other people were looking at him. Shit! Kira was looking at him! He quickly looked over to her only to see that Kira was sort of glaring at him. He had to get the waitress of him quick.

"Uh…just give us the menu!" The waitress nodded and handed them the menus and Shinn would've pushed her off of his lap if she hadn't got off of it as soon as she handed them the menus. Shinn looked at Kira who was giving him a weird look. He knew what the look was for and he knew he deserved it since he was enjoying the bunny girl sitting on his lap a bit. "Well…let's go look at our menus." Shinn said trying to get Kira's mind off what happened just a while ago.

"Hey Shinn I want this one." Kira said pointing at something on her menu. Shinn looked at what she was pointing and nodded his head. After a while he finally decided what to order for himself and called a waitress. It was the same waitress that sat on his lap. Shinn felt uneasy as she sat on his lap again. He spoke quickly so she would get off of him.

"We want this and this uh…can you get off me I have to go to the bathroom." He lied he just wanted to go to the bathroom to get away from the waitress. He stood up quickly almost making the waitress fall on her butt. He went to the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Athrun woke up on a couch in his boss' room. His boss looked up and grinned at him. "Looks like you aren't used to girls flirting with you." He said and Athrun blushed from embarrassment "Anyway supplies just came in a few minutes ago and I want you to carry them to the storage room, the truck carrying the supplies outside so go through the back door." Athrun nodded while making a mental note to kill Aya when they get home.

As Athrun went outside he saw a brown haired girl with lavender eyes through the window and he found himself mesmerized with her. He didn't know her but something deep inside him made him feel like he has known her all his life. He shook his head to get the thoughts out and proceeded to carry the supplies 'That girl over there is pretty…I wonder what's her name.' He mentally slapped himself for thinking such things but as hard as he tried to get her out of his mind the lavender eyed girl just keeps invading his thoughts making him glance at her occasionally.

Shinn came out of the bathroom and went to his table where Kira was already eating. They talked about stuff and they had laughs. Athrun saw this and felt his chest become uncomfortable but he ignored it. Kira and Shinn finished eating the same time Athrun finished carrying the supplies. Athrun stayed outside for a while to watch the brown haired girl leave as he did this he felt like calling out to her but didn't so he just watched her from a distance. 'What is wrong with me? She's just like any other girl but why do I feel so…attracted to her?' He thought as he went back inside the restaurant to work.

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty sure you guys expected Kira and Athrun to meet at this chapter...so sorry to disappoint. The meeting will take place next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Sooo…was she hot?" Aya asked cheerfully as she walked home with Athrun. Platinum was open 24 hours but they took the day shift. Athrun looked at Aya weirdly.

"Who's hot?" He questioned although he knew who she was referring to.

"Don't deny it. I saw you staring at some customer back there. So was she hot?" Aya said annoyed at Athrun denying.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Athrun said a bit nervous.

"You're blushing." Aya pointed out as she walked one step ahead of Athrun and turned around so she was walking backwards.

"We're crossing a street you shouldn't walk backwards." Athrun said trying to change the subject and trying to warn her.

"I know you're trying to change the subject and it's not gonna work so just tell al-" Aya was cut off by a cars honking.

"Aya watch out!" Athrun dove in and pushed Aya away from the approaching vehicle. The black car managed to stop before hitting Athrun and the people inside it went out. Aya rushed in to see if Athrun was alright and a pair of lavender eyes just couldn't believe what it was seeing.

"Aya are you alright?" Athrun asked.

"Idiot! I should be asking you that!"

"Sorry."

"Athrun…" A voice spoke and Athrun turned around to see the girl he was staring at earlier with shock plastered on her face. He was also surprised. How did she know his name?

"Who are you?" Aya asked stepping away from Athrun.

"Athrun you're alive! I'm so glad! I have so many things I want to tell you, I don't know where to start!" Kira said as she hugged Athrun tightly. Athrun stood there not knowing what to do. He was surprised that the girl hugging him was the girl at Platinum. He looked at Aya who was wondering what was going on.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Athrun asked the only things that were on his mind now.

Kira broke the hug obviously shocked and hurt. "What? What are you talking about?" Kira's voice was a little panicky. "I'm Kira…you're wife. Don't you remember?" She asked tears streaming down her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I don't think I can believe you…" Athrun looked away but Aya slapped him.

"I can't believe you! Look at her hand! The ring she's wearing is the same as yours! She's telling the truth; how can you hurt your wife like that!?" Athrun touched the part of his face where he just got slapped.

"Look…She's a stranger to me now! This isn't some silly fantasy where my memories will just be coming back to me the moment I meet some girl who claims to be my wife!" Aya stepped back a bit, in all the times she spent with Athrun this was the first time he got angry with her. Sure he was annoyed sometimes but that was it.

"This isn't about you remembering your past right here and right now! Look at her! She thought you were dead this whole time and now that she finds out you're alive you suddenly say you don't believe she's your wife!"

"What if she isn't really my wife!?"

"Look at her ring! It's the same as yours!"

"What if it's a coincidence!?"

"You're so stupid! Anyone with eyes can see that it's not a coincidence!"

"Why don't you just stay out of this!? You don't even have anything to do with this!"

Rain started to fall as Athrun and Aya kept on arguing forgetting that Kira was even there. Shinn who was watching the whole thing but kept silent lost his temper and punched Athrun.

"Bastard! It's obvious you lost your memories but that's no excuse to hurt Kira especially at a time like this!" He shouted while Athrun glared at him from the ground. Athrun stood up and tried to get back at Shinn but Kira stopped him.

"Stop fighting! All that matters is that Athrun's alive. He can be happy with that girl over there." Kira heart broke at what she just said but she really wants Athrun to be happy.

"Hold on! I'm not his girlfriend! And what kind of wife are you anyway!? You're giving up too easy just because Athrun has amnesia! You should at least help him get back his memories." Aya protested at being Athrun's girlfriend.

"I just want him to be happy if he's happy with his life as it is right now then he's free to live it. As for helping him back his memories…that's for him to decide." Athrun's eyes widened. Can they really help make him remember? Athrun stepped forward.

"My past…Can you really help me remember." Athrun asked with his hopes up.

"I'm not sure…" Kira said but paused.

"But going with her seems the most likely way for you to remember." Aya finished before Athrun changed his mind.

Athrun stayed silent for a while and thought carefully about his decision. Can he really trust Kira? Athrun sighed. He wants to remember his past so he might as well take a chance.

"Fine I'll go with you." He said taking out his ring that he hid behind his shirt and looking at it then at Kira's ring. It really did look exactly the same.

"Then let's go. The rain's getting heavy." Shinn said.

"Um…Can you just pick me up tomorrow at Aya's place? I just need to prepare some things before I go with you guys." Athrun said.

"Sure but where is her place?" Shinn asked.

"You'll know if you bring us there." Aya said not missing the chance to ride in a fancy car like Kira's.

"Fine. Hop in." Shinn agreed and Kira smiled believing in her heart that her Athrun was still inside the blue haired boy. She got in the car and they went to Aya's place.

* * *

"You're really weird you know that?" Aya said to Athrun who was packing in his room.

"How so?" Athrun asked not looking at her.

"Normally people would've been happy to know they have a hot and beautiful wife like her but you just basically dumped her." Aya pointed out while walking closer to Athrun.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's still hard to take in that she's my wife." Athrun said getting annoyed that she wouldn't stop talking to him about that subject. "I mean how would you feel if you just wake up and somebody comes to you saying he's your husband?"

"I don't know but no matter how unlikely it seems to you, you should believe she's your wife." Aya said seriously.

"What if I don't and just ran away from her?" Athrun said in a way that made Aya think he's serious.

"Are you crazy!? You should be happy that you have people like her who love you like that! I don't understand how you can just turn down someone like that. You should be happy. Everyone needs someone to make them feel warm and happy to be around with like that." Aya said to Athrun giving him a disapproving look.

"Then warm me up!!" Athrun shouted as he kissed Aya. Athrun suddenly kissing Aya made her lose her balance and she feel to the floor with Athrun on top of her. Tears went down Aya's emerald eyes and her mind went blank as Athrun deepened the kiss.

* * *

A/N: I am such a bad, bad boy for making this chapter like this but most of you probably saw this coming. Anyway anyone know the lyrics of the song with the lines "I feel so pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty, witty and gay."? I read that song in a story here in but I can't remember which one! Anyone who knows it PLEASE tell me the lyrics! I beg you! 


	6. Chapter 6

'This isn't happening. Athrun please stop…you have a wife now. This is wrong. Please stop this.' Aya desperately pleaded in her thoughts hoping that Athrun would somehow hear her.

Athrun couldn't stop himself. He just wanted to feel her warm and soft lips on his. He knows that Aya wouldn't accept his love now that he has a wife he couldn't blame her though or the woman that claims to be his wife. If he could he wouldn't stop kissing Aya until she finally gives in and accept his love.

Athrun broke off the kiss after he explored all of Aya's mouth. When he broke off and had a good look on her face he thought she looked really erotic. She had some drool near her lips courtesy of Athrun's tongue. Her hair was loose and spread on the floor and her face had a slight blush on her face. And her eyes…she was crying?

'I did this?' Athrun thought sadly. He got off of her and just stood there. He couldn't look at her eyes so he just looked on the ground. "A-aya I…" He didn't get a chance to finish as Aya ran to her room and locked her door. A lone tear escaped Athrun as he went back to preparing his things.

* * *

As soon as Aya locked her door she sat down on the floor hugging her knees. She subconsciously touched her lips and images of Athrun's kiss wouldn't stop playing in her mind. She realized that she had some drool on her face and she wiped it away. She let out a scream while she cried. 'Athrun you baka! Why did you have to make things so complicated when everything started to get better?' She kept on thinking.

* * *

Athrun punched his bed as he heard Aya scream. He was frustrated but he didn't know what to say. What could he say? Even if he had something to say he doubted Aya would just listen to him. He finished packing his things and plopped down his bed. He covered his face with his pillow and silently wished he hadn't done that to Aya. He forced himself to sleep because he couldn't take anymore of Aya's crying.

Athrun had a dream while he was sleeping. The dream made him twist and turn.

"Athrun…" Athrun heard a girl with long brown hair say to him. It was the girl from before!

"Kira?" Athrun was surprised he knew her name.

"I love you but I can't stay with you anymore." Kira said in a sad tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sayonara Athrun."

"What? Wait!" Athrun said as Kira faded away in his dream.

"Wait!!" Athrun woke up with sweat in his face. He noticed the sun shining brightly. 'Morning already?' He got out of bed and was about to go to Aya's room but stopped remembering what happened last night. Athrun took some clothes with him and went to the bathroom to take an early morning shower. He went outside his room and saw that Aya also came out at the same time. She was holding some clothes. 'She's also going to take a shower…'

Aya walked to the bathroom and stared at the door for a moment as if she's thinking about something. Then she looked at Athrun. His eyes widened. Was Aya going to shout at him? He was prepared for any punishment she might give him anyway so it didn't matter if she shouted or not.

"Ohayou." She said dully. It took a minute for Athrun to speak.

"O-Ohayou." He said a bit depressed then Aya went inside the bathroom. Athrun took out his ring from under his shirt. "This would be a good time to blame that girl…Kira…for everything that happened but why can't I do it even if I want to?"

* * *

Inside the bathroom Aya looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red she couldn't sleep a wink last night. When she looked at Athrun she saw nothing in his eyes that told her that he didn't get any sleep. She didn't blame him though yesterday must've been mentally exhausting for him. She took of her clothes and pulled the shower curtain. As the water kissed her skin all she could talk about was Athrun.

'This is wrong…I shouldn't be feeling this. He's married but why do I feel I might accept him? No, whatever happens I will not accept him. He's going to leave today. I'll have the chance to forget about him. But until then I have to avoid him. Easier said than done though.' Aya was so occupied with her thoughts she didn't hear Athrun knocking on the door.

"Aya daijoubu? It's been a while now since you showered." Athrun was getting worried about Aya. She never took too long to shower. He wondered if Aya was doing the things those women from soap opera do. You know, cutting their arteries from their wrist then let it bleed until they die. 'No, that's ridiculous!' Athrun said in his thought while he shook his head to get rid of the idea. He waited for Aya's answer.

"I'm alright Athrun. I'll be out in a minute." Aya said. Athrun nodded even though she couldn't see him then waited inside his room.

Aya sighed behind the door. The truth was she already finished showering a few minutes ago. She just didn't come out because she didn't want to face Athrun. When she was sure Athrun had left she went out and headed straight to her room. "I'm done!" she shouted just enough so Athrun could hear her from his room then she closed and locked her door.

Athrun winced when he heard her lock her door he knew what she was doing. He'd been living with Aya long enough to know her. 'She's avoiding me.' He thought and went to the bathroom with a heavy heart.

A black car was already on its way to Aya's house. Shinn was driving and Kira was just looking at the scenery passing by. She glanced at Shinn who was too busy driving. She tried to start a conversation with him since she ignored him the moment they got home yesterday. She didn't answer his calls or anything and even Hayade and Himeno were worried about her.

* * *

"Shinn, do you think we'll be able to make Athrun remember again?" Kira asked with worry in her voice. The raven-haired boy looked at her then back at the road.

"If he doesn't then I'll beat him up until he comes to his senses and remembers again." Kira smiled she knew that although Shinn didn't show it he was also worried about Athrun.

"Shinn do you think by any chance Athrun is…iie nandemonai…" Kira stopped and looked away but Shinn knew what she was thinking.

"Everything's going to be alright Kira." Shinn assured Kira.

"Arigatou Shinn." Kira said with a smile. Shinn blushed a bit.

Shinn and Kira finally made it to Aya's house. Kira got out of the car to ring the doorbell and let Athrun know they were already here. Kira reached for the doorbell but stopped for a moment but then she sighed and pushed it. She laughed at herself for being nervous to see her own husband.

Athrun heard the doorbell then looked at his room's clock. 'They're on time.' He thought as he looked at his room one last time then closed the door and went down to meet Kira. He saw Aya open her door and went out.

"Sayonara Athrun." She said then went down the stairs.

"Aya…" Athrun said as he came down the stairs. Aya looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I…I want you to come with me." Athrun said and Aya's heart skipped a beat. She was torn between just staying here and let Athrun go or submit to his wishes and come with him.

"Please Aya…" Athrun pleaded to her.

* * *

A/N: Ending it here...oh and this fic is almost finished and if you're wondering how Athrun will get his memories back...just keep on reading! The ending is simple yet romantic so don't complain at the last chapter. Hmmm...what else? Oh! I want to ask you guys something! Are these summaries good?

**Summary:** Lacus has a major crush on teenage singing sensation Cobalt Star. She's VERY popular at school and she HATES Kira Yamato the biggest nerd on campus. Little does she know Kira and Cobalt Star are actually the same person...

Already working on it and won't post it till I at least have four chapters done...just wanted to know if the summary's good. The AxC fic...I'm having a little bit of trouble...anyway here's the summary for it though I'll probably post the other one first.

**Summary:** Cagalli dresses up as a boy to enroll at an all boy's school to find her long lost brother. When she gets accepted she has a very bad meeting with Athrun Zala but she can't help but have a little crush on his best friend, Kira.

Only things I worked on this story is how to make Kira fall for Lacus and how to make Cagalli fall for Athrun and how to make Cagalli find out Kira's her brother...I need to work a lot on this if I want to post this...


	7. Chapter 7

"Athrun…" Aya said softly. She looked at Athrun then looked away. Athrun touched her shoulder and looked at her seriously. "This is wrong…"

"I know…and I'm sorry for that but I just want you to be there in case I remember." Aya looked up at Athrun and saw that he was telling the truth. She slowly nodded then Athrun opened the door revealing Kira. The blue-haired boy found himself having feelings that he thought he never had for the brunette in front of him. He looked at the aqua haired girl "Aya you go ahead I'll catch up. I want to talk to..." He thought for a moment and glanced at Kira. "Kira." He finished.

Kira's eyes widened and her heart leapt with joy. She wanted to hug Athrun and squeeze him tight for remembering her name but she held herself back thinking that it would be impolite. Athrun's emerald eyes met with Kira's lavender ones and he felt a very familiar surge of emotion ripple through his body. Kira slowly turned her eyes away from Athrun but he still kept eyeing Kira. He noticed how her clothes hugged her figure, she looked so beautiful just like the first time he saw Kira at Platinum.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kira asked breaking Athrun's thoughts. She looked back and saw Shinn open the door of the car for Aya then turned to Athrun. "You want to take that girl with you?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, is that alright?" Athrun asked and Kira hesitated before nodding. "Kira…do we have kids?" The brunette looked surprised at Athrun. She has questions of her own like how does he knows her name but decided to ask later.

"Yeah we have twins but how do you know my name when you can't even remember things about you?" Kira asked. Athrun cheek blushed beet red and he found himself having a hard time telling her the reason why he knows her name.

"It's because I dream of you." Kira was surprised by his answer.

"Y-you dream of me?" Athrun nodded. "I see, well then let's go?" Kira asked nervously and Athrun nodded. They went to the car and Athrun opened the door for Kira before going inside the car. Kira sat in the front and Athrun sat with Aya in the back. The trip to Kira's house was pretty long and there was traffic to make it worse.

Kira just looked at the cars while Shinn decided to turn on the radio for some music. Kira looked in the mirror and smiled when she saw Athrun yawning when he heard the song that was playing. 'Even though he lost his memories he still doesn't like that song.' She giggled to her self. Kira looked at Shinn and occasionally caught him taking glances of Athrun in the mirror.

Athrun stretched and yawned. He rubbed his eyes before deciding to speak. "Are we almost there?" He asked lazily while taking a quick look at Aya who dozed off. Looking at Aya he also felt sleepy and the comfy seat of the car was proving to be a good substitute for a bed.

"No, not yet." Shinn answered. He turned around and smiled at Athrun. "You look sleepy why don't you take a nap for a while? We'll wake you up when we get there." Shinn offered. Just then Athrun's stomach grumbled he blushed from embarrassment. He heard Kira giggle before she decided to join the conversation.

"Looks like you haven't had breakfast yet. We can stop by at the nearest restaurant if you want." Kira looked directly at Athrun's eyes with an unreadable emotion. But she still had a smile on her face. Athrun blushed but he hid it. He shook his head; he didn't want to seem to be taking advantage of them. "You don't have to act like a stranger around us." Kira said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry but the Athrun you knew isn't here right now." Athrun said while looking away. Shinn looked back to the road partly because the cars began moving and partly because he felt like he shouldn't butt in their conversation anymore.

"But you're still Athrun and no matter how much you change you're still the man I agreed to spend the rest of my life with." Kira blushed while saying that. "So what if you lose your memories? You're still you, right?" At that moment Athrun had the urge to kiss the brunette right then and there but held himself back.

Athrun nodded not sure of what to do. He felt a lot better being around Shinn and Kira though he still felt uncomfortable when they try to treat him to a nearby restaurant.

Kira turned away from Athrun and a yawn escape her lips. She was feeling tired as well and her beautiful lavender eyes were becoming heavy. She rested her head in the window of the car before drifting of into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Kira. Kira wake up." Kira stirred in her sleep. Athrun sighed then looked at Shinn who was helping Aya carry the luggage. Shinn offered to help her carry their things and Aya told him to wake Kira up. He watched as the two talked then turned his attention back to the sleeping figure. "Wake up." Kira heard a gentle voice and slowly opened her eyes. A small smile formed on her lips upon seeing the man she loves when she wakes up. She had a dreamy expression on her face. Athrun gave her a smirk. "Is that how you always look when you wake up?" The brunette frowned a bit then gave Athrun a playful smirk.

"Only when I see handsome guys first thing when I wake up." Kira said as she went out of the car. Athrun closed the door for her and she thanked him. They went inside and Cagalli almost jumped seeing Athrun then she calmed down. Kira had told her what happened though it was still surprising to see him. "Cagalli how are Hayade and Himeno? Are they asleep yet?"

"Yeah they're asleep now." She then turned to look at Athrun She studied him for a while making the blue-haired boy nervous. "So…" Cagalli started "Welcome back. If you need any help finding things around the house feel free to ask me." The blonde said simply. She held back on hugging him since she didn't want to be too girly in front of Kira. She then spotted Aya. "Who's that over there?" She asked pointing to her.

"That's Aya." Kira and Athrun both said at the same time. They stopped then looked at each other then blushed. Cagalli stopped her self from laughing when she noticed their faces were as red as tomatoes.

"I almost forgot!" Kira said in a way that seemed that she just remembered something. "Athrun, come with me, I'll show you your room." The brunette then turned to Cagalli "Could you take Aya to the guest room?" she asked.

"Uh…ok."

"Thanks." Kira then faced Athrun and held his hand. She led him to the stairs. "Your room is upstairs." She and Athrun climbed the stairs but Kira slipped. Athrun quickly extended his hand caught her before she fell. He ended up hugging her and both of them could feel their temperature rising and their heart beat faster.

"You should be more careful." Kira felt Athrun tighten the hug.

"Sorry." Athrun took her hand and led her upstairs. He let Kira lead the way to show him his room. As they were walking in the hallway Athrun saw an open door. He felt something inside him tell him to take a look. He went inside and looked at the bed and saw the two most adorable twins he saw in his entire life. He screamed when he saw that one of them looked almost like him.

* * *

A/N: Umm...The AxC fic that I've been planning to do...I've completely changed the story. Sorry but I just can't think of what happens next. So I had to change the summary again. Tell me again if it's good. Oh and can you tell me as well if the title fits the story?

**Title:** CATastrophe!

**Summary:** Athrun always liked cats and would keep one too if he could. One night the cat god appears to him in a dream asking him what his wishes are. Athrun quickly wastes no time in asking for his very own cat girl. A few days later he meets Cagalli a feisty cat girl who's ready and willing to cater his every needs.


	8. Chapter 8

Gah! Why the hell does this girl over here looks like me!? It's like I'm looking at my girl version! Okay so I don't turn into a girl when doused with cold water but…you know what I mean. It looks like my scream woke her up. She sat up, turned to me then blinked a few times then she started to cry! Her crying woke up her brother and he started crying as well! What am I going to do? Maybe I should try to calm them down…it isn't working!

"Athrun!" It's Kira! thank goodness she's here! I watched her try to make the kids stop crying. "Hayade, Himeno calm down. It's alright. I'm here now." I never realized her voice could be soothing. The kids stopped crying immediately after hearing her voice. Kira said some things to make them calm down and she kissed them goodnight. "Sorry about that." She said to me.

"It's okay. I was the one who woke them up. You have cute kids." I told her then her face turned a bit sad. What? Did I say something wrong? Her kids ARE cute. Maybe she thinks cute is an understatement. I tried to speak but she beat me to it.

"I'm glad you think they're cute but they're not just my kids, they're OUR kids." I'm really surprised by what she said just now. They're our twins? I would've said that was impossible right now but I didn't. I don't want to hurt her feelings. "It's okay if you don't believe me." She said in a hurt tone. She must know I don't believe that they're my twins as well and that must be hurting her. She was about to exit the door when I just…hugged her. I was hugging her from behind and I had this…feeling in my chest. I placed my chin on her shoulders and tightened my arms around her.

"No. I believe you and…I think our kids are wonderful." I felt something wet touch my arm. I realized it was a teardrop. She's crying…because she still doesn't believe me? I turned her around and saw her lavender eyes holding back tears that were threatening to come out. She looked at the floor when I turned her around. She really doesn't believe me. "You don't…believe me do you?" I ended up sounding hurt and I am hurt. Why do I feel upset when she doesn't believe me? She instantly looked up with me with her eyes wide.

"No! It's not that!" Kira said with her voice louder than normal. "It's just that…I wish you were saying that as my husband." My eyes went wide and I avoided her gaze. I can't look at her…because she's right…I'm not saying that as her husband because maybe some part of me still doesn't believe her. I felt my shirt get wet and I can hear her sob faintly.

"I wish that too." After I said that don't know what else to say. There's an awkward silence between us now. She's still not pulling back from my hug. Maybe it's because I'm not letting her. I loosened my grip on her just to let her know that she can pull back now but she still didn't move. Her head was buried in my chest I tried calling her name but she didn't respond. I noticed her breathing was steady so I gently lifted her face saw that she's asleep. She's cute when she's sleeping but I can't let her sleep while she's standing so I carried her bridal style and left the room.

I met Cagalli on the hallway and I blushed for being caught in this position. She gave a small grin but didn't say anything. She was with Shinn and he also gave me a smile but then frowned for a reason I don't know. "Why was Kira crying?" He asked all of a sudden. Cagalli also noticed and glared at me. I gulped before trying to answer them.

"I…uh…well…" I stammered. I don't know how to tell them this! I mean it's embarrassing! I can't just tell them the mushy but wonderful moment we had. "I can't tell you but I didn't make her cry. I swear!" I tried to convince them but they still had that glare on them. Finally Shinn sighed then walked passed me.

"I'll believe you for now. I'm going home it's getting late. Ja." He said and I sighed in relief. I thought he was going to beat me up. Cagalli giggled a bit I turned to her.

"Don't worry he trusts you." She assured me though I don't think so.

"Where's Kira's room?" I asked her then she pointed straight forward me. I followed where she was pointing.

"Just keep going straight and when you see door different from the others then you found her-I mean both of your rooms. It feels funny giving you directions to find your own room you know?" She giggled as she said that. It's not my fault I don't know where Kira's room is.

"Um…thanks."

"No problem, well better get going. Ja ne." I watched her leave then looked at Kira and went to her room. Cagalli was right I did see a door different from the others and I went in there. I saw a bed and laid Kira gently there. I watched her sleeping figure and a smile formed on my lips. My eyes landed on her lips and I noticed how soft looking they were. I felt tempted to kiss her but I tried to hold myself back.

I felt the need to kiss her become to great so I leaned down just to give her a quick one but I stopped since she whispered my name! I was surprised at first but then I smiled and went out of her room and into my room. I was lying on my bed when I felt too tired and I turned off the lights. I tried to sleep but somehow I couldn't I kept feeling that somehow there's something missing.

I looked around at the room. It was real dark but it was a calming dark. I tried once more to get to sleep. I rolled over so my back was facing the door then I heard the door open. I didn't mind it since I thought it was Cagalli checking on me or something. I heard it close and I sighed. I remembered how I woke up the twins. I still can't get to sleep but then I felt something warm and soft cuddle up in my back. I turned around and embraced the soft and warm thing and I found myself slowly falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Guess who's sleeping next to Athrun. Anyway can someone be kind enough to give me tips on umm...writing lemons? I don't want to look at hentai pics to get...inspiration since that'll make me feel like Jiraiya. Rest assured that if someone does give me tips it'll benefit my other fics that is if I decide to put lemons on them anyway. But for this one I'm about 99.999999999 sure about putting a lemon in this fic.


	9. Athrun Remembers Something

I started to wake up when I felt something breathing in my face but I still kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to wake up yet. There was something soft and warm beside me and I don't want to wake up and start the day just yet. I want to be with the thing beside me a little bit more.

"Athrun…" I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes and I was surprised to see that Kira was so close to me! She was sleeping beside me and I could feel her breath kissing my face. I blushed at how close we were. We were only centimeters apart but I didn't move away from her.

I looked at her lips and gulped. I wonder how they would feel if I…no. I can't take advantage of her in her sleep. I could stare at her for hours and never get bored. I watched as her eyes slowly open revealing a pair of beautiful lavender orbs. When Kira's eyes were fully opened she blinked a bit then I saw her cheeks getting a bit red. I found it cute and I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me.

"Morning sleepy head." I greeted her a bit tiredly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes a bit. I looked at her and saw that her gown slid a bit off her shoulders. I looked away before any ideas formed in my head. I grinned from ear to ear at the fact that Kira slept beside me. It's not that I didn't like it but normally I'd be surprised and jump out of bed when a girl I barely know sleeps right beside me but with Kira it felt so natural.

"Good morning." She greeted back while turning to look at me. My eyes roamed around her body from her long slender legs to her small waist line then to her plump chest. I couldn't resist any longer and pulled her to bed with me. She squeaked at my actions but didn't show any signs that she didn't like it. I breathed in Kira's scent, she smelled like cinnamon. I traced the outlines of her body with my hand and I could tell it was tickling her a bit.

I looked at the clock and found out it was five in the morning then I looked back at Kira. My hands settled on her waist and she intertwined her legs with mine. The silence between us was comforting and I enjoyed the feeling of her close to me. During the silence between us I wondered why I was feeling like this towards Kira. I always thought even when I lost my memories I knew a t least a little about myself but know I'm not so sure. I don't know if what I'm feeling for Kira is actually love, lust or infatuation. I hope it's not the second one. She doesn't deserve being looked at as an object.

"Wouldn't it be nice if things could be like this everyday?" Kira suddenly asked. I shook my head and she had this surprised and hurt look on her face but I didn't notice it because I flipped over so that I was hovering on top of her. I noticed her eyes were hurt and she was looking away from me. I immediately understood what caused her to be that way. I used one hand to cup her cheek so she was facing me. The hurt look was still on her amethyst eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." I told her in a comforting and sincere tone of voice. Her eyes brightened up making me smile then I captured her lips in a small chaste kiss. It might've only been a chaste kiss but it felt so good and it was enough to make us both blush. I hid the blush from my face "But it would be nice if this happens everyday." I said to her making her smile. I knew she knew what I meant.

"You know you haven't kissed me for such a long time." Yeah I think Kira's right. When I kissed her I just felt something inside me that told me this is what I've been missing out on. I kissed her again but this time the kiss was more passionate. We enjoyed the feel of each other's lips but she suddenly gently pushed me away. Confused, I asked her why she stopped. "I'm sorry but I just feel strange kissing you like this." I looked away I don't know why but I feel hurt. Kira must've seen my expression change so she explained. "It's just that I know you're Athrun but at the same time you're not. Funny isn't it?" She said chuckling a bit but her chuckle sounded a bit sad.

"I don't blame you." I said to her then I reached for her hand and felt something there. I lifted her right hand and saw that there was a ring there. I looked at it closely and realized it looked exactly like my ring. Then suddenly flashes of images appeared in my mind and I felt like I knew Kira and the ring more. "I know this ring. This is the ring for our…" I paused as another flash came to my mind. "Wedding day…" I finished with my voice getting softer near the end. I saw Kira's eyes widened. "You're still wearing this ring?" I asked her though I knew the answer was obvious.

"Athrun, I'd never take this ring off. Ever. This ring symbolizes our…" I know this line. It feels so familiar. Talk about déjà vu. I just found myself saying the remaining words with Kira.

"Undying love for each other now and forever and 'till death do us part." As we said this Kira somehow found the ring under my shirt and took it off. Almost automatically I raised my right hand and watch as her delicate hands slowly inserted the ring in my ring finger. I grabbed her right hand and gently kissed the back of it then I felt a pang of guilt envelope my chest when I finally remembered the ring. "I can't believe I forgot something so important like this." I noticed the hope in Kira's eyes.

"You remember." She said but I could tell there was still some doubt in her voice. There were some tears threatening to fall out but I wiped them way with my thumb. I could tell there were also tears coming out of my eyes but I held them back.

"Yeah, but there are some things that are still a blur to me." I answered to her honestly and her eyes became a bit disappointed. "But now I know…" I said to her and she looked up at me. "That you're the only person I'm capable of loving like this. I'm sure of it now." I said to her and she pulled me into a deep and wonderful kiss. I kissed her back and I felt her legs wrap around me. The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. I knew what was going to happen next. Kira and I are going to make love with each other. I'm sure of it. What's going to happen isn't just going to be sex because…I just know. It's a husband and wife thing. You know what I mean, right?

I broke off the kiss from her lips and stared sucking on Kira's neck. Her arms circled around my neck pulling me closer to her. A moan escaped her lips then I felt her hands tugging at my shirt. She wants me to take it off. I took it off and did the same with her gown throwing it carelessly around the room, now I was only wearing my pants and Kira was only wearing her forest green under wear. I stared at her body in awe. She was only in her underwear and already I have a throbbing sensation in my crotch. I ignored my aching member and crashed my lips on Kira's.

Her hands were tracing the linings of my chest and I could hear myself groan. I pulled out of the sensational kiss and decided to unclasp Kira's bra. I had trouble with the damn thing until Kira giggled and took it off for me. I took the bra away from her and just threw it away without a care where it landed. Though I think it landed on the ceiling fan hanging on the…ceiling. Kira's pert breasts were now exposed to my eyes. I stared at how beautiful they were and Kira must've felt a bit self-conscious and covered them by crossing her hands on her chest. "No, they're beautiful." I said to her knowing the exact reason why she covered her breasts while gently prying her arms away.

I kissed her breast eliciting a moan from Kira. I didn't want to make her other breast feel left out so I massaged it with my hand. I pinched her nipple earning me another moan from her. I enveloped her nipple with my mouth and started sucking on it like I was a baby. I felt Kira's hands play with my hair and massage my scalp. I felt how erect her nipples were when I rubbed my thumb against it. Kira and I were in a world of bliss. I didn't realize Kira flipped us over so now she was the one on top. She was looking away with a slight blush on and she had a shy look on her face which made me want her more.

She gave me wet butterfly kisses on my chest making me moan out her name. Her kisses were going lower and lower until she stopped near my pants. Kira unzipped it and started to pull it off along with my boxers releasing my aching member from its prison. I saw her just staring at it then she decided to engulf it whole. I sucked in my breath as her warm mouth covered my member. She sucked in my penis and I felt like I was about to explode. I tried to take in air but didn't have much time since Kira delicately licked my member making me gasp she kept doing that until I came.

Kira proudly licked the cum off my member and I had the sudden urge to try something. I moved around until I was under her and removed her panties, my penis was facing her mouth and I was facing her wet pussy. Kira instinctively knew what I was about to do and braced herself for it. She began to suck on my erect penis again and I did the same to her vagina. I squeezed her butt and continued to suck and lick on her core. My body felt so weak from pleasure when Kira decided to go agonizingly slow on licking my dick. I felt myself cum again and I saw some of my juices spill out on Kira's mouth.

After a while of sucking, Kira finally came. I greedily drank her juices while squeezing her butt tighter. We stopped and rested for a while to catch our breath. I lied next to Kira and kissed her breasts. I basked in the sight of Kira in her naked glory and felt energized. I positioned myself ready to penetrate her and looked at her. Kira nodded and I plunged my member into her waiting pussy. She moaned loudly at the contact. I decided to get revenge on her for licking my dick so slow. I slowly thrust in and out of her and I couldn't help but smirk at her shaking figure.

"Faster Athrun, faster!"

I knew she wanted me to go faster but I won't. I kept thrusting at her in a very slow pace until I noticed she was pushing herself against me just to make the pleasure less agonizing. I smirked and decided that she had enough punishment and went inside her full force. I thrust faster and faster inside Kira making her lost in her own world. An idea came to my mind so I pulled out and positioned Kira on her knees so she was supporting herself on her hands.

I looked at her tempting pussy before fucking her doggy style. I saw her breast jiggle so I grabbed one of them and held her hips with my other hand and pulled to force more of my dick inside her. I was in complete ecstasy while pumping Kira. Our skins were slapping each other and fluids were sliding down our legs. Looks like I have to clean the bed later. Kira kept moaning and moaning and I enjoyed every second of it.

I felt her walls tighten around me. I know she's going to cum soon. I kept pumping her until she reached her orgasm but I didn't stop. I reached orgasm after she reached her fourth but I still don't have any plans of stopping soon. Kira's so addictive I can't get enough of her. I didn't stop fucking Kira until we reached orgasm at the same time. We screamed both our names and I collapsed beside her. We were both panting and there was sweat all over our bodies. I went closer to her and snuggled my head between her breasts. She still smelled like cinnamon.

I'm tired maybe I'll just take a short nap since Kira seems to be doing the same.

* * *

A/N: Okay so maybe it's a bad lemon but at least Athrun remembers a bit about his past now and that's the important thing, right? Oh and I'm having trouble putting the 'certain character' getting hit by a truck part in the next chapters, anyone care to help? **_looks expectantly at DarkMetalAngel of Destruction_** It's okay if you don't I'll try to figure something out though it'll take longer to update. Sorry for the misspelled words I'm kinda in a hurry since it's 3:30 in the morning here. I only updated since I couldn't sleep fisrt and now I'm as sleepy as hell so...later! 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Shinn have you seen Kira?" I haven't seen her anywhere and it's already lunch." I said to Shinn as soon as I saw when I opened the door. His face quickly had a surprised and a bit of an angry look. I felt insulted somehow. Is this S.O.B blaming me? If he is I'm going to make sure he regrets it. I returned his glare.

"You lost Kira!?" Shinn shouted a bit. Hey I didn't say we lost her! It's just that we didn't see her all day. It doesn't mean that she's lost. Besides how could you get lost in your own house? I let Shinn in and Aya just went down from the stairs. I saw her rubbing her eyes while coming towards us. It looks like she just woke up since her hair is a bit messy.

I saw Shinn tense up but in a different way. There was a little pink on his cheeks. I looked at where he was looking at but I only saw Aya. I looked back at him then back at her then realization dawned on me. Shinn has a little crush on Aya! I almost laughed when I noticed Aya also looked a little nervous. I saw Shinn's eyes move down I followed to where he was looking at and found out he was staring at Aya's legs. She was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts so you could see her legs.

"Um…hey morning Cagalli, Shinn…what's up?" She asked and I wondered if I should tell her since it's not really that big of a problem. I hope. I thought about it and I decided to tell her.

"Nothing it's just that I haven't seen Kira since morning and I was wondering where she was." I told her and Shinn decided to butt in.

"You mean you lost her." He said in a tone that sounded like I really did lose Kira. I glared at him and he glared back. Aya ignored our little staring contest and asked me something.

"Have you checked Athrun's room?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I haven't but why Athrun's room?" I'm curious why she'd think that Kira was in Athrun's room. It's not that it's impossible it's just…highly unlikely. Athrun told us he's going to take Kira back to her room so she couldn't be sleeping in his room, right? I saw Aya smile at me.

"I just had this feeling that you haven't looked there yet." I blushed from embarrassment. It's true I didn't check Athrun's room yet. Aya started walking but then stopped then turned her head around to face us. "I'm going to check on Athrun's room. You two coming or what?" She asked me and Shinn. We both nodded but it took Shinn a while before he nodded.

We upstairs and knocked at Athrun's room just to be sure we're not disturbing him. But Aya just went in and she gasped. Shinn and I quickly went inside and we also gasped. Kira was there covering her naked body with a blanket and looking surprised to see us! And I could see Athrun behind her. I blushed when I realized what they just did.

"I can explain…" Kira tried to say but she trailed off embarrassment completely taking over her. "Athrun and me—"

"Just finished having sex?" Aya finished for her with a dirty tone in her voice. She placed her hands near the switch that turned on the ceiling fan. "Let's cool things off before things get too hot, okay?" She said as she pushed the switch. I was surprised when Kira suddenly 'Don't' but it was too late and Aya already turned on the ceiling fan.

Suddenly a piece of cloth slapped Shinn in the face. He held it out and stretched it a bit before he realized it was a…panty! I saw Aya trying to suppress a laugh and Shinn was blushing madly. Kira blushed more and the embarrassment must've become too much for her to handle since she hid under the covers.

* * *

Kira's POV

Ahhh! I feel so embarrassed!! I can still feel them staring at me even when I'm under the covers! I wish Athrun would wake up right about now. What if Hayade and Himeno see me? How can I explain this to them? Why did they have to come in at a time like this?

Maybe I should wake up Athrun. Hey Athrun wake up. Come on Athrun wake up. It's no use, shaking him is no good either. Sorry Athrun but…SLAP! I'm really sorry Athrun but slapping you seems to be the only way to wake you up. I hope I didn't slap you that hard.

"Athrun…" My voice sounds softer than usual.

"Owww…Kira why did you…CRAP!!" Athrun! I hope you didn't fall down that hard.

"I think we should…give them some privacy." Shinn said and I looked at him. He had a shocked look on his face just like Cagalli. I just saw Aya wink at me. I had my head looking down and I couldn't think of anything to say. My heart's beating so fast. I'm so nervous, what if they think we did this because I seduced Athrun or worse what if they blame Athrun that he just took advantage of me?

"Wait!" I called out when I saw they were about to leave. They turned at me and I fidgeted a bit. "I…you see…this happened…because-" I tried to explain but I was having a hard time talking straight. I was about to tell them the reason but I was cut off by Shinn.

"You can explain later but right now get dressed first. We'll wait for you downstairs if you're ready to explain." Shinn said then went out. Cagalli followed Shinn so Aya was the last one to get out. I looked at Athrun and helped him get up. I blushed when I saw his body naked. Even though we're already married we didn't always did _this_ so seeing each other nude still makes me blush.

"Do you think they're mad at us?" I asked Athrun but he just kissed me. It was only a short one though.

"I don't know but we've got some time before finding out so you take a shower." I nodded and got out of the bed. I was about to go inside the bathroom but I looked at Athrun and thought for a while. "Athrun why not take a shower together?" He had that surprised look on his face "I don't want to make Shinn and the others wait too long so are we going together or not?" I asked him and I saw him slowly nod his head. "Fine but we're only going to take a SHOWER no funny stuff, okay Athrun?" He nodded again and we went inside.

* * *

Cagalli left Shinn and Aya alone for a while because she said she had some things to take care of. The two of them were sitting at the far ends of the couch and were just keeping quiet until decided to speak up. "So…" Aya looked at him and waited for him to say something. When the raven haired boy trailed off she decided to snap him back to reality.

"So?" Aya repeated what Shinn said but this time she said it as a question.

"The weather's nice today." Aya looked at Shinn weirdly and he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said just so Shinn wouldn't feel embarrassed. Shinn wanted to talk about Athrun with her but it seemed like a delicate subject now and he didn't know how to bring it up without being too rude. He tried to think of a way but couldn't come up with anything better other than asking if she was Athrun's friend which was pretty obvious.

"You're Athrun's friend right?" Aya was surprised by his question but decided to answer it.

"Yeah, I don't think we'd be talking to each other if we're not friends."

"Oh…Hey can I ask a question?" Shinn asked Aya just to make sure if it's alright with her.

Aya giggled making Shinn give her a curious face "You already did." Shinn took this as a yes so he asked Aya his question.

"Why do you look like you're avoiding Athrun?" There was a moment of silence before Aya answered.

"Because he told me he loves me." Aya stated simply.

"Then he just…" Shinn trailed off. He looked real pissed right now. Aya quickly explained before Shinn goes and makes trouble.

"Oh don't get the idea; I rejected him because I knew he's married." Shinn still had that pissed off look in his face.

"It's not that. If he said he loved you then why did he and Kira just-" Shinn was cut off by Aya.

"I don't know but maybe something happened between them. We'll get an explanation from them soon enough anyway, so all we have to do is just wait; besides Athrun wouldn't have a one night stand with her since he's not a pervert. For the most part anyway." By this time Shinn calmed down already and was looking at Aya. She looked back at him to see what's wrong.

"Well about you? How do you feel about Athrun?" Aya was caught off guard by Shinn's question. The raven haired boy waited for a few seconds before Aya answered him.

"I told you I rejected him because he's already-" Aya didn't have a chance to finish what she had to say because she was cut off by Shinn.

"I asked you what you felt about Athrun." Shinn stated. Aya just sighed.

"Well…maybe I DID fall in love with him a little." Shinn had a surprised look on his face. Aya saw this and quickly added "But it's not like I'll steal him away from Kira or anything." Shinn seemed to calm down a bit.

"So I take it seeing them like that must've been a shock to you." Shinn said but the sapphire haired girl shook her head.

"I guess. I mean it's just that he said that he had feelings for me just recently then I find him sleeping with another woman so I wonder if he really was serious about what he said." Aya had a bit of a disappointed look on her face but then shook it away. "I wonder why I'm even telling you this I mean we hardly know each other." Aya looked at Shinn only to have their eyes meet. They both quickly looked away blushing.

"I-" Shinn was cut off by Kira and Athrun entering the room with Cagalli.

* * *

A/N: Finally! I updated and I'm nearing that getting hit by a truck part. Anyway never thought people would want me to continue Sleeping Beauty even though it IS a oneshot. I've got some images inside my head about what happens next but I think that fic's fine as a oneshot so sorry but that one's going to stay a oneshot.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kira…" Shinn said then trailed off when he saw Athrun. He had this urge to just beat him up when if he just wanted to have sex with Kira. "Athrun…ready to explain what happened now?" Shinn asked. The emerald eyed man felt someone staring him. He looked around and saw Aya was staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Um…yeah." Kira spoke breaking up Athrun's stare from Aya. "You see Athrun told me he regained some of his memories and when he told me he now remembers the day we got married I just felt so happy. I couldn't control myself and well we ended up doing it." Shinn, Cagalli and Aya looked at Kira then at Athrun. The two began to have a tinge of pink staining their cheeks.

"Wait a minute." Cagalli suddenly said. "When you say 'some of his memories' you mean to say Athrun hasn't recovered his memories yet?" The blonde girl looked at Athrun. The blue haired boy felt that Shinn and Aya were also looking at him. Nervousness crept up on him before he answered.

"Yeah…I still haven't recovered all my memories. Some of them are still a blur." Athrun said truthfully.

"Then we've still got some work to do and by the way how did you get back your memories anyway?" Cagalli asked. She needed to know how Athrun remembered since knowing how might help them make Athrun completely remember everything. As the blonde waited for an answer, Aya suddenly stood up and started to walk away making Athrun wonder what she was trying to do.

"Hey Aya where are you going?" He asked. Aya just looked at him and smiled.

"This doesn't have anything to do with me so I'm just gonna leave you guys to discuss this matter." Aya said and started to walk away but Athrun's hand shot up and grabbed Aya's wrist shocking her and preventing her from leaving. Athrun's eyes were almost pleading Aya not to go. The aqua haired girl just looked away.

"Aya-" Athrun was cut off.

"Listen I'm glad you're getting you're memories back but if I continue to stay with you I might just end up confusing you." The others were puzzled at what Aya meant by that but Athrun knew she was referring to the time he confessed to her. He just stayed quiet for a while, Aya's right he still feels weird because now that his memories are slowly returning his feelings for Kira are also returning as well. He does still have some feelings towards Aya but he's getting the idea it's only a fleeting emotion.

Athrun shook that thought out of his head but it still bothered him. Did he confess to Aya because he really does love her or was it entirely for a different reason? But what other reason could he possibly have to confess to her? Athrun looked at Kira then he felt that some of the pieces were starting to fit. It was because of Kira that he confessed to Aya. But why? Even though his memories were locked up in the deepest part of his mind back then shouldn't his heart give him a reminder of who she was even if just a little? It was like some part of him didn't want to be with her anymore.

'Was…I…trying to escape from Kira all this time?" Athrun asked himself. The blue haired boy shook his head. No, he would never try to escape from Kira. He was trying to escape from the guilt that he let her suffer. All this time Kira had been raising their twins while she suffered because she thought he was dead, while he did nothing but freeload from Aya. Guilt was slowly enveloping Athrun now. 'Kira…I promise I'll make everything up to you but right now I have to set things straight with Aya.' Athrun noticed Kira looking at him as if she could hear what he was thinking.

"You're alright where you are now, Athrun, you don't need me anymore." Aya said breaking Athrun out of his thoughts. She gave him one last smile, though Athrun can see the sadness in them, before running off not giving Athrun the chance to say something.

Athrun quickly went after Aya to straighten things out with her. He forgot all about exploring things at the moment.

Aya had already got outside the mansion and went to the nearest place she could think of hiding which happened to be a park nearby. She looked around and saw a secluded area in the park. She panted as she leaned her back on a tree. She wanted to get away from Athrun. He needed to be away from her so he wouldn't be confused about his feelings anymore. As much as she didn't want to she has to let go off Athrun no matter how dear of a friend he is to her. Who knows? Maybe he'll forget about her someday.

Aya gasped a pair of hands positioned themselves on either side of her head. She looked at the owner of those hands that had her trapped in the tree. Athrun had found her when she was busy thinking. He was panting, a little tired from running, as his his breath stroked Aya's face. There was silence between them for what seemed like so long.

"We need to talk." Athrun said.

"About what?" Aya had an idea on what they wanted to talk about but she tried to stall for time.

"Don't play dumb. We need to talk about that time I confessed to you."

"There's nothing to talk about. I understand that you-" She was cut off.

"No. You don't." Athrun stated in a tone that said he was right. Aya gave her a slight glare. "Listen to me. That time…what I said that time…I meant it." Athrun had a slight blush on his face as he said those words. "But now I'm not so sure…" He was about to continue but he was muted by Aya placing a finger on his lips. He saw her shook her head.

"There's no more need for words. I'm glad though…that you meant what you said. I guess a small part of me fell in love with you without me noticing." Aya saw a small smile grace Athrun's lips. "But Kira deserves your love more than I do."

"Yeah." Athrun agreed. After all the years he'd left Kira alone she deserves his love. That is…if she'll still accept him. Aya noticed Athrun's worried expression and decided to encourage him.

"What are you worried about? Kira loves you so much. I'm sure you'll be happy with her. She'll take care of you so you won't need me anymore."

"Will you stop that!? You're my friend! And whatever you say can't change my mind that I need you!" Athrun yelled at her for being so stupid to think that he won't need her after he gets Kira back. She was his friend and he needed her during the time he couldn't remember Kira and he needed her to be there for him if for some reason Kira can't (which is highly unlikely).

Their small moment together was interrupted by something snapping. Athrun turned around to see the source of the sound only to have his eyes widen at the sight before him. He wanted to just die right then. The sight that greeted him was none other than Kira, her hands covering her mouth and tears threatening to fall from her expressive lavender eyes. It didn't take much for Athrun to realize that she heard what he said and that she completely has the wrong idea.

"Kira…" Athrun whispered as he took a step closer to Kira but with every step forward she made a step back. Betrayed, hurt, anger, confusion and sorrow were all the emotions present in her eyes right now and Athrun wanted nothing but to smack himself for bringing her such emotions. "It's not what you think I can-" Athrun didn't have the chance to finish as Kira took the hurt too much for her right now to even look at Athrun. "Kira! Wait!" Athrun called out.

Shinn and Cagalli arrived only to see a crying Kira running past them. They looked at her then at Athrun.

"What happened?" Cagalli asked.

"I'll explain later but right now I have to sort out a misunderstanding with Kira." Athrun replied then took off after Kira.

* * *

A/N: Not really an update but if all goes well there's only 3 chapters left before this story is complete and a big thanks to DarkMetalAngel of Destruction. If it wasn't for him thischapter would've took longer to finish. Well...tomorrow's Sunday and I'm planning on buying a Gakuen Alice DVD and the day after I won't have much time to update cuz I'm taking summer classes which won't end until the second week of May. But there's only 3 chapters left (hopefully) so I'll try writing during my free time so you won't have to wait THAT long. 


	12. Chapter 12

Athrun cursed as he ran after Kira. She was ahead of him by a few feet and was already making her way out of the park. He ran faster hoping to catch up to her.

"Kira wait!" The sound of Athrun's scream was blocked out by the crowd of people Kira just passed through. 'Damn.' Athrun cursed as Kira disappeared into the sea of strangers. Athrun had to find her because in Kira's state of mind right now there was a big chance of her doing something stupid or dangerous or both.

Athrun frantically searched the area for any signs of Kira anywhere. His eyes widened when he caught a flash of brown in the other direction. He wasted no time following pursuit of what he hoped to be Kira. The emerald-eyed boy felt a strange familiarity with the area he was passing through. It felt like he had been here before. He cast the thought aside for now and focused on finding Kira.

Their chase somehow reminded Athrun of how Kira would act if her feelings were hurt when they were little. The brunette would always find a place to be alone and cry her heart out. "Just like that times when we were little."

_Flashback_

_Six year-old Athrun frowned as he searched for Kira. He felt really bad that time since he and Kira had a fight and he ended up calling her a lousy best friend. He stared at her coldly as he said that but when her eyes started to water and she just ran away he suddenly felt like a bad guy._

"_Kira!" chibi Athrun called out her name much like he did in reality during their chase. He stopped for a moment when he realized he had stumbled on their secret place. He figured it wouldn't do him harm if he searched for Kira here. Lady Luck seemed to smile at him as he found his best friend sitting up a tree. The smile on his face quickly turned into a frown as he noticed her crying. He hated himself at the moment for making her cry._

_Athrun climbed the tree hoping that Kira wouldn't be that angry with him anymore. When he reached the branch where Kira was sitting she shattered his hopes by giving him an uncaring look and just telling him to go away. The boy flinched for a moment but still didn't feel like giving up._

"_Sorry." He muttered just loud enough for the two of them to hear. Athrun had a hurt look on when she didn't answer back. "I didn't mean what I said earlier." This got Kira's attention and Athrun's eyes brightened with hope and she turned to face him._

"_It sounds like you meant it before though." Kira said in emotionlessly. Athrun tried to open his mouth but no words came out. Kira took it the wrong way. "I'm right aren't I?" She questioned Athrun accusingly._

"_I was just angry back then!" Athrun explained "I wasn't thinking when I said that." The look Kira's eyes gave Athrun just made him bow his head. He could still feel Kira staring at him and it just made his resolve to make up with her stronger. "Why won't you believe me?" Athrun sounded like he was about to cry._

"_Fine." Kira said reluctantly just to stop him from crying. "I'll forgive you but you have to make it up to me." She declared with a grin. Athrun wiped the tears from his eyes before voicing out his question._

"_How?"_

"_You have to do whatever I say without complaints for the whole day." She told him childishly. "And since I'm older than you, you should call me one-san from now on." She added with a proud grin plastered on her face._

"_Now way!" Athrun retorted much to Kira's surprise._

"_Are you disobeying your one-san?" Kira asked in irritation. Athrun just finished making up to her and now he's already starting another fight._

"_No…but-" Kira cut him off._

"_Then why won't you call me one-san?" Athrun just stayed silent feeling too embarrassed to tell his the best friend the reason for his reluctance of addressing her as such. The young brunette misunderstood his silence and just turned away from him. _

"_You're always like that." Kira said and if Athrun had listened carefully he could've heard the hurt in her voice. "Why? Why won't you call me that? Even when we play family you always choose to be the daddy, you wouldn't even let me be your sibling." Kira whispered but Athrun heard her. He felt bad again and decided to tell her._

"_Because if you're my one-chan then I won't be able to marry you." Athrun shyly admitted. Kira blinked a few times at him before bursting into laughter._

"_W-what's so funny!?" Athrun managed to stutter out._

"_And what makes you think I'd marry YOU?" Kira joked her tone masking the happiness she felt at hearing Athrun's little secret._

"_I-idiot! I-I'm not marrying you because I like you." Athrun began in an attempt to stop his growing humiliation. "I'm marrying you because if I don't then no one will, and you'll just turn into an ugly old hag." Athrun finished crossing his arms over his chest haughtily._

"_Then don't marry me, I'll marry Dearka instead when I grow up." Athrun choked at Kira's reply then silence came. A feeling of uneasiness washed over Athrun and he stole glances at Kira every now and then. The brunette caught on with what he was doing and asked "What?"_

"_You wouldn't right?" Athrun asked hopefully. Kira knew what he was referring to but decided to tease him._

"_Wouldn't what?"_

"_Marry Dearka over me." Athrun answered after long while of hesitation._

"_I'll think about it."_

"_Come on!"_

"_Well…" Kira placed a finger on her chin as if she was thinking real hard. "since you insist so much…I'll be glad to marry you when I'm older." After that both felt that their bond just got a bit tighter._

_End flashback_

'This place does bring back memories.' Athrun thought but then shuddered when a thought came to his mind. If straightening out misunderstandings with Kira was that hard when they were little how much harder can it be now they they've both matured? "And the only reason we made up that time was because I almost cried. I'm not sure if that's going to work now." Athrun muttered to himself.

Just as he expected the path led to the place in his memories. The only things different about it now was that the trees look older. Athrun's eyes focused on the tree where he apologized to Kira that time. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Kira sitting there hugging her knees as close to herself as possible. It seemed like she didn't notice him.

Athrun approached her taking gentle steps so as not to let her know she wasn't alone and make her run away again. With each step he took Athrun felt his memories return to him one by one. A certain memory though kept replaying in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Athrun have you finished playing Kingdom Hearts: CoM yet?" Thirteen year-old Kira asked as she and Athrun walked side by side together._

"_Yeah, why?" Athrun replied casually._

"_Well, Cagalli trashed my gameboy so now I can't find out what happens next." Kira explained with a pout._

"_Which part did you last stop?" Athrun asked already knowing what Kira intended to ask. Kira looked up as she thought and Athrun was tempted to kiss her._

"_I think I was at that part where I'm supposed to have the final battle with Marluxia. What happens after I beat him?" Kira replied._

"_Let's see…" Athrun gathered his thoughts as Kira waited eagerly for him to continue. "After Sora kills Marluxia, Namine asks him to choose whether he wants to keep his memories of Castle Oblivion and forget the other memories he lost or regain those memories and forget everything that ever happened in the castle." Athrun paused to check if Kira was listening._

"_Go on." She urged him. He just smiled at the excitement her eyes held and continued._

"_Sora tells Namine to put him back to the way he was." Athrun was interrupted by Kira asking a question._

"_How did Namine feel?" Athrun put on a thoughtful expression before giving his answer to Kira._

"_It's kind of hard to tell. She looked happy and sad at the same time." Kira pouted at Athrun for his lack of explaining skills. Athrun sweatdropped and continued on "Anyway Sora was going to sleep in this flower-shaped capsule if he was going to regain his memories. Before he got in Namine tells Sora to remember the person most important to him. If he does all his memories will come flooding back to him." _

"_Did he remember her?" Kira interrupted again which made Athrun annoyed._

"_No, Namine killed him before he could." The brunette slapped his arm for not explaining things seriously._

"_Quit joking around."_

"_Then stop interrupting me." Kira glared at Athrun before she let him continue. Athrun just sighed._

"_Oh yeah, Sora also made a promise to meet Namine again and be friends for real this time." Athrun told Kira._

"_But won't he forget that promise?" Kira asked receiving a glare from Athrun for interrupting him again. "Sorry." She apologized. Athrun just rolled his eyes._

"_Anyway as Namine said, all of Sora's memories of his friends came back to him when he remembered Kairi. Then he saw Namine in his mind saying goodbye to him. He tells her not it's not goodbye because their promise will lead them back to each other one day. Namine replies that he'll only forget but Sora says that although the memories of their promise may be forgotten it's not lost forever. Namine agrees and tells Sora that their promise will be their light in the dark or something like that." Athrun looked at Kira only to see her have a dreamy look plastered on her face._

"_Then what happens?" Kira asked breaking out of her trance._

"_Then the song 'Simple and Clean' starts playing and you can now choose Riku as a playable character." Athrun answered. Kira slapped his arm again for giving her such a stupid answer. "But that's really what happens next!" Athrun cried back._

"_Then tell me what happens in Riku's story." Athrun groaned. It was going to be a long day._

_End flashback_

Athrun inwardly chuckled. He didn't think much of what Sora said but now that he does think about it he was actually right. Athrun felt corny for comparing his experiences with a videogame character of all people but he was sure that no matter how many times he forgets about Kira his heart would always make him remember her.

Kira looked up when she noticed a shadow looming over her. Her eyes went wide like saucers when she saw Athrun just inches away from her. She stood up and tried to escape but the younger man prevented her from doing so by clutching her wrists. Athrun had a firm yet gentle grip on Kira. "Let go of me." Kira muttered coldly but her eyes betrayed her.

"Not until you stop thinking that I don't love you anymore." Athrun said his emerald orbs capturing Kira's amethyst ones. She could feel her heart accelerate faster under Athrun's gaze. She turned away in fear of submitting to her desires and kiss Athrun right on the spot. Athrun narrowed his eyes at her and held both of her wrists with one hand then using his free on to cup her chin to make her face him. Kira wondered subconsciously if Athrun noticed that his actions made her breast rub upwards in his chest. Athrun's face went closer towards hers and a tinge of pink formed on her cheeks when Athrun's hot breath touched her neck. She squirmed uncomfortably when Athrun let out a sigh. "Kira about Aya…I-" Kira didn't let him finish.

"It's okay. I understand if you want to be with her then-"

"No, you don't. What I said...I didn't mean it that way. You just took things differently. It's you that I love." The look on Kira's face told Athrun she didn't believe him.

"You're-" Whatever Kira had to say died in her throat as hard, masculine lips engulfed hers. Kira's body moved on their own accord and she returned the kiss. Her mind told her she shouldn't, that this was wrong. However it seemed her body knew what her heart really wanted. She elicited a sensual moan when Athrun pressed his body closer to hers lightly squeezing her breast. As if possessed Kira parted her lips and invited Athrun's tongue to explore the caverns of her mouth, the emerald-eyed boy gladly accepted the offer and soon their tongues were engaged in a fierce duel.

Their kiss ended with both of them panting very hard from the lack of oxygen. Athrun still kept Kira in the same erotic position though his hand that previously cupped her chin was now resting on her waist. Kira's heart seemed like it was going to burst out of her chest any moment as she felt herself fall in love with Athrun all over again.

------------

Meanwhile

------------

"Patrick, stop disturbing me or else we'll end up like moron Spongebob." A truck driver with an incredibly long nose told his companion who was too busy annoying him to care.

"Come on Squidward just scratch my nose pleeease." A man resembling a starfish pleaded. His request however only made the driver snap at him.

"But you don't even have a nose!" Squidward shouted at Patrick. He soon realized that telling him that was a big mistake as the starfish started to have an outburst thereby disturbing Squidward even more from focusing at the task at hand which was driving.

---------------------------

Back to Athrun and Kira

---------------------------

"Listen Kira, I know this is hard to believe but-" Athrun was muted by Kira kissing him passionately. His shock disappeared as quickly as it appeared and he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her lips on his.

Words suddenly felt unnecessary as the two of them were in their own world, their feelings and thoughts being expressed in their kiss as time seemed to stop for the two of them.

* * *

A/N: I updated! I don't think I need to tell you what happens in the next chapter 


End file.
